Promesa de luna nueva
by CaMi-insoul
Summary: En las noches de luna nueva el peligro acecha a Inuyasha. Kagome por un mal presentimiento decide llevarlo con ella a la epoca actual. Tal vez disfrutar de un tiempo como jóvenes normales sea lo que necesita la sacerdotisa.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Promesa de luna nueva, un día en la época actual**

Creo que lo más difícil era no saber como hablar con él. Ya habían pasado varios días sin que se sintiera la presencia de los fragmentos de Shikon, en consecuencia, tampoco había rastro alguno de Naraku.

Tal vez en algún momento esto sería algo bueno, pero un mal presentimiento me recorría la espalda cada vez que lo analizaba. Siempre que Naraku se ausentaba, significaba que estaría creando un nuevo plan en contra de nosotros… preparándose para atacarnos.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba, es que esa noche sería luna nueva. Inuyasha estaría indefenso al convertirse en humano, y a pesar que tal vez eso también afecta a Naraku, no significa que sus ayudantes tendrían piedad con nosotros.

Era de mañana, aún quedaba tiempo para poder pensar en algo.

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Sango discutía con Miroku, Shippo jugaba junto a Kirara con pequeñas pelotas que les compré en el mercado de mi ciudad. Cuando mi vista se enfocó en Inuyasha, me encontré con sus orbes dorados mirándome fijamente, como si supiera que algo pasaba por mi mente.

Se encontraba sentado frente a mí, con la espalda recargada a la pared. Me resigné, era en ese momento o nunca.

—Inuyasha, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —le dije con voz baja, intentando que sólo el me escuchara.

Pero no funcionó, ya que el silencio reinó en el lugar y todos nos miraban sorprendidos por mi comentario.

—Seguro, vamos.

Primero se levantó el, colocó su espada en su cintura y me ayudó a levantarme. Salimos sin prisa de la cabaña rumbo al bosque y nos acomodamos en la cima de la loma, viendo la aldea desde lo lejos.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Inuyasha, quiero ir a mi época.

Frunció el ceño, su mirada se posó sobre la mía. Inhaló profundamente y sonrió con resignación.

—Puedes ir, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer en este lugar. Aprovecha el tiempo que tenemos disponible antes de empezar la búsqueda nuevamente.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo—solté de golpe.

El rostro tranquilo de Inuyasha cambió a uno de sorpresa.

—¿Para qué haría yo eso?

La incredulidad creció en mí. Cuando no le pedía que me acompañara lo hacía sin considerar nada, y ahora me pregunta ¿¡para qué!? Respiré profundo, si quería que fuera conmigo tenía que estar tranquila y no arruinar las cosas.

—Todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí, me gustaría pasar unos días con mi familia. Además puedo tomar más provisiones, ponerme al corriente en la escuela y cosas así— le había proporcionado no sólo una, si no varias excusas que tendrían que convencerlo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —tenía razón, mis excusas no lo necesitaban. Antes de que pudiera formular alguna otra excusa el continuó —¿Esto es por qué hoy es luna nueva? Kagome, no necesito que te preocupes por mí, he pasado esto durante toda mi vida. Además, tu misma lo dijiste, hace tiempo que no hay ningún problema.

La tristeza en su rostro hizo que me sintiera mal.

—No es sólo por eso. También quiero aprovechar que todo está tranquilo para pasar más tiempo contigo. En mi ciudad, como adolescentes normales.

—Por si no lo has notado, no soy un adolescente normal, Kagome— dijo acercándose a mí, levantando la comisura de su labio mostrando sus colmillos.

—Y por eso mismo necesitas esto. Nunca has disfrutado el tener una vida tranquila, quiero ofrecerte eso, aunque sea por una noche— mis palabras parece que lo calmaron, relajó su postura y me miró con duda.

—¿Estás segura que sólo es por eso?

—Claro.

Un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas, lo cual causó que yo también me sonrojara.

—De acuerdo, si esas son tus razones marchémonos de una vez— dijo de manera animada.

Me contagié de su entusiasmo y me levanté rápidamente, casi haciendo que el se cayera junto conmigo. No pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas, mientras lográbamos estabilizarnos correctamente.

Entre el tiempo en que preparamos nuestras cosas, nos despedíamos de nuestros amigos y realizábamos algunos pendientes dentro de la aldea, se nos hizo medio día.

—¿Seguros que estarán bien? —le pregunté a los chicos, quienes nos acompañaron a la orilla del pozo.

—Lo estaremos. Nos quedaremos en la aldea.

—Cuídala mucho Inuyasha— Miroku comentó con una sonrisa.

—Eso haré— respondió Inuyasha tomando entre sus manos mi mochila amarilla —hora de irnos Kagome.

En un movimiento rápido me tomó de la cintura y saltó conmigo en brazos hacia el pozo. Nos envolvió una luz resplandeciente y caímos al otro lado, con un grácil salto Inuyasha nos sacó y me colocó con cuidado en el suelo.

Su nariz hizo un gracioso movimiento y sonrió alegremente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —lo miré confusa.

—¡Comida! —dijo con gran emoción.

Nuevamente reí a carcajadas. El tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera del pequeño templo —¿Qué esperas, ¡vamos! Tu mamá debe de estar cocinando esa deliciosa comida.

Abrimos la puerta de mi casa, e Inuyasha, como si fuera un perrito se dirigió a la cocina dejándome atrás.

—¿¡Hay comida!? —preguntó Inuyasha asustando a mi madre quien dio un pequeño grito. En eso pude alcanzarlo.

—Kagome ¡hola! No esperaba verlos el día de hoy—sonrió mi madre emocionada —Siéntense, estaba a punto de servir la comida.

—Esto huele delicioso— exclamó Inuyasha mientras comía del plato que le acababan de servir. En ese momento entraron mi abuelo y Sota saludando cordialmente.

—Kagome ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Tengo muchos remedios nuevos realizados con patas de murciélago…

—Ah, gracias abuelo— dije sintiendo una pequeña gota de sudor corriendo por mi frente.

—Hermano orejas de perro ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán con nosotros? —preguntó mi pequeño hermanito.

—No lo sé, eso dependerá de Kagome— me miró expectante para ver si tenía la respuesta.

—Tenía planeado llevarlo a ver una película, tal vez visitar algunos lugares de la ciudad, no lo sé, tal vez nos quedemos un par de días— dije sonriendo nerviosa, aunque en realidad, con que se quedara en la noche sería suficiente.

Terminamos de comer mi familia y yo. Ya que Inuyasha pidió otro plato de comida, aproveché para irme a cambiar de ropa y poner a lavar los uniformes que llevo para la época feudal.

Abrí mi armario pensando en qué me pondría. Podrían ser unos jeans con una blusa de holanes, o tal vez unos pescadores con una blusa sencilla de tirantes… al final opté por un vestido de color verde limón; de manga corta con un listón blanco a la cintura y unas sandalias blancas.

Me recogí el cabello el cabello con una coleta alta y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con Inuyasha. Cuando llego mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven.

En medio de la sala, se encontraba mi madre abrochándole una camisa blanca a Inuyasha. El ya llevaba puesto unos jeans casi negros y unos zapatos del abuelo, que me sorprende no se quitara en la primera puesta por incómodos.

—¿Está segura de esto? —preguntó Inuyasha a mi madre, mientras que ella le acomodaba una boina cubriendo sus hermosas orejitas.

—Te vez muy guapo, a Kagome le encantarás— cuando dijo esto, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

Decidí terminar con la tortura de Inuyasha, me acerqué a ellos aclarándome la garganta ruidosamente para que me vieran. Mi madre sonrió orgullosa.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece? ¿verdad que hice un excelente trabajo? —dijo mi madre señalando a Inuyasha, el cual evadía mi mirada y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creo que se ve muy guapo— dije con una sonrisa hacia él. Inuyasha me observó de pies a cabeza.

—T..tu te vez muy bien— dijo Inuyasha tartamudeando. No pude evitar sentirme feliz, el no era de los que te daban cumplidos.

—Es hora de irnos—dije apurada—tenemos que comprar los boletos y los bocadillos antes de la función.

—Kagome hija ¿ya llevas el dinero? —preguntó mi madre antes que saliéramos de la casa.

—Si mamá el abuelo me dio dinero antes de irse con Sota— dije tomando la mano de Inuyasha para caminar a la salida de la casa. Le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre de despedida y nos dirigimos al cine de la ciudad.

Caminamos un par de calles antes de poder llegar, y no pude evitar ver a las chicas comerse con la mirada a Inuyasha. A pesar que mis celos me carcomían, tenía que admitir que estaba muy guapo. En el camino le expliqué a Inuyasha lo que era un cine, para que pudiera disfrutarlo conmigo.

Fuimos al cine más cercano de la ciudad. Un edificio enorme que contaba con ocho salas de películas. Las paredes estaban llenas de letreros luminosos, donde se anunciaban los estrenos, las promociones o los paquetes del día.

Giré a ver a Inuyasha, del cual no sabría como descifrar su expresión. Se encontraba en una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa y a la defensiva. Sonreí ante esto y tomé su brazo para dirigirnos a comprar los boletos. No había muchas personas, ya que estábamos entre semana. Además, que no eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

Compre los boletos, para la película que nos recomendó el joven que atendía en la casilla de los boletos. Fuimos a la dulcería y nos surtimos de palomitas y refresco suficiente para los dos, después nos dirigimos a la sala y tomamos lugar en nuestros asientos. La película aún no comenzaba.

—Vamos pruébalas—le dije ofreciéndole una palomita.

—No, no me convencerás.

—Vamos, no están tan saladas.

—¿Bromeas? Desde aquí puedo olerlas.

—Vamos, ¿no confías en mí? — le pregunté poniendo una cara triste, intentando convencerlo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó—mujer, lo que hago por ti.

Inuyasha tomó un pequeño puño de las palomitas y las dirigió a su boca. Las había pedido con poca mantequilla para que el sabor no fuera tan fuerte para él, solo quedaba ver su reacción.

—¡Es verdad! No están mal— dijo mientras me arrebataba el bote de palomitas y comenzaba a comerlas desesperadamente.

—Oye tranquilo, deja algunas para la película—le dije arrebatándole de nuevo el bote y separándolas de él.

—Mala — dijo cruzándose de brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche. Me dio tanta ternura que no pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla.

El me miró fijamente con un sonrojo, tomó una de mis manos y acercó poco a poco su rostro al mío. Su otra mano se dirigió a mi mejilla, tocándola levemente con los dedos. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, me sostenía firmemente. Sus ojos vagaban de mis labios a mis ojos y cuando se iba a acercar un poco más… la película comienza.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe. Al ver la pantalla se tranquilizó un poco y tomó nuevamente su asiento. El ambiente se había roto, pero aún podía sentir mi corazón acelerado.

Le ofrecí las palomitas a Inuyasha, las cuales tomó emocionado.

La película fue tranquila, de vez en cuando Inuyasha se burlaba de los personajes o alentaba al protagonista a pelear con los villanos, además se sonrojaba cuando los protagonistas tenían algún encuentro romántico. Lo bueno es que teníamos la sala prácticamente para nosotros solos, por lo que él podía hablar y divertirse tanto como quisiera.

Cuando terminó nos dieron las seis de la tarde, ya casi anochecía, por lo que Inuyasha estaba a punto de cambiar a humano.

Cuando salimos del cine, empezó a refrescar, así que como excusa tomé el brazo de Inuyasha.

—¿Ahora que sigue? ¿quieres ir a cenar a algún lado? —le pregunté mientras me pegaba más a él.

—Sabes… me gustaría regresar a tu casa—dijo intentando esconder su nerviosismo— Ya casi es de noche, si llega a pasar algo, no podré defenderte—bajó la mirada y colocó su mano libre sobre la mía que lo estaba abrazando.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Kagome. Volvamos— habló con un tono tan dulce que no pude evitar hacerle caso.

—Está bien— contesté mientras me aferraba más a él.

Mientras caminábamos a casa anocheció. Alcé la vista para ver al joven que se encontraba junto a mí. Inuyasha ya se había transformado. Sus ojos pasaron de ser dorados brillantes a un oscuro gris. Los lacios cabellos plateados cambiaron a negro, y sus orejas (ahora humanas) sobresalían ahora un poco entre las hebras de su cabello. Me quedé admirándolo por un momento. Para mí, el era perfecto de cualquier manera, pero al verlo dirigir sus ojos ahora profundos, no pude evitar estremecerme.

En silencio entramos a la casa, Inuyasha inmediatamente se deshizo de los zapatos y la boina, y poco a poco desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa.

Cuando mi familia salió a recibirnos, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Inuyasha de esta manera, pero mi abuelo y mi madre prefirieron omitir las preguntas. Pero ese no fue el caso de Sota.

—¡Amigo! ¿Qué ocurrió con tus orejas de perro? —dijo señalando la cabeza de Inuyasha.

—No molestes a los jóvenes Sota—mi mamá tomó a mi hermanito de los brazos y le dio leves empujoncitos en la espalda en señal que se moviera—ya está servida la cena, vengan.

Una vez acomodados, empezamos a comer, nadie nos preguntó nada sobre nuestra "cita", hasta que Sota volvió a abrir la bocota.

—Oye amigo, ¿dónde vas a dormir? —dijo mirando a Inuyasha, quien lo veía confundido.

—No pensé en eso…—dije en una voz más alta de lo que pensaba—pues…—pensé durante un momento— se puede quedar en mi cuarto. No es como si no durmiera con él todas las noches.

Inmediatamente terminando de decirlo, supe que se podía malinterpretar la frase muy fácilmente. Todos se quedaron viéndome, con los colores subiendo a mi rostro intenté arreglar la situación.

—A lo que me refiero es que siempre estamos en la misma habitación y lugar, con todos, dormimos todos juntos. Nunca hay ningún problema, quiero decir…

—No te preocupes hija, puede dormir en tu habitación, confío en ti. Sólo mantengan la puerta abierta—dijo mi madre viéndome con su característica sonrisa —y yo se que Inuyasha más le vale comportarse bien estando contigo.

Reí ante el comentario, tenía razón, ante cualquier peligro era más que obvio que podía mandar al suelo a Inuyasha con unas simples palabras.

—De acuerdo—dije llevando mis platos al fregadero y dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras —iré a bañarme primero. ¿Crees que tengamos ropa para que Inuyasha pueda dormir cómodo?

—Claro, no te preocupes, tu ve a bañarte—me contestó desde la cocina.

El baño se llenaba de vapor ante lo caliente que se encontraba el agua. Extrañaba tanto mi baño, la comodidad de poder relajarme en mi tina. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos, pensando en mi tarde con Inuyasha.

El caminar junto a él por las calles de la ciudad, como dos personas normales. El como tenía que controlarme para no tomar su mano entre las mías, su durada mirada que me hacía perderme en él, su sonrisa, su voz… todo en él me encantaba.

No pude evitar pensar en el casi beso que tuvimos en la sala de cine, lo añoraba demasiado, aunque para él probablemente sólo fue la emoción del momento.

Después de terminar mi baño, me acomodé el primer piyama que encontré en el armario. Era un pantalón de franela rosa con figuras de colores, con una blusa de tirantes negra.

Fui a pasos tranquilos a mi habitación. Recordé que tenía que hablar con Houjo, el chico muy amablemente me había dicho que pediría mis tareas cuando no fuera a clases. Pero primero tenía que acomodar un poco mi habitación para que Inuyasha pudiera dormir ahí.

Coloqué una pequeña colchoneta en el suelo, con algunas cobijas para Inuyasha, además de sacudir un poco el polvo que se juntó en mis meses ausente.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me topé con un muro de piel que emanaba un poco de calor. Alcé la vista y frente a mi estaba Inuyasha, quien sólo llevaba un pantalón a cuadros de algodón. Mi rostro se quedó perdido viendo el torso desnudo que se encontraba frente a mí.

Un ligero carraspeo me devolvió a la realidad. Dirigí mi vista a otro lado y me aparté de la puerta para que Inuyasha pudiera entrar.

—Pasa— le dije mientras el entraba a mi cuarto y yo salía de él—espérame un momento, tengo que llamar a un amigo por unos asuntos de la escuela.

Él me mira serio, asiente con la cabeza y se acomoda en el suelo de mi cuarto sobre la colchoneta. Recarga su espalda contra mi cama y reposa su cabeza sobre esta. Sonrío ante esto y me voy cerrando la puerta.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Houjo.

—_¿Hola? ¿quién habla?_ —respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, habla Kagome Higurashi— en ese momento pude escuchar la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, y sentí como unos pasos se acercaban hacia mí.

—_Higurashi, ¿cómo te sientes?, tu abuelo me dijo que te dio una nueva sepa de la influenza._

Genial, mi abuelo y sus nuevas enfermedades.

—No te preocupes no es nada grave—comenté, al igual que sentí la presencia de que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí.

—¡Kagome! ¿estás hablando con ese bueno para nada de tu escuela verdad? Recuerda que tengo muy buen oído y lo puedo escuchar— susurró Inuyasha en mi espalda, fue tanto el asombro que no pude decir nada. El aprovechó y me arrebato el teléfono.

—Muy bien, no sé cómo funciona esto, pero sé que puedes oírme, escucha Kagome es mía y jamás estará contigo. Supéralo, ella no necesita nada de ti, así que puedes ir olvidándote…

—Inuyasha ¡Abajo! —dije muy enojada y el cayó soltando el teléfono. Lo tomé, di un gran suspiro y decidí terminar la llamada— Houjo lo siento mucho, te hablo otro día ¿si?

—_No te preocupes Higurashi, nos vemos en la escuela._

Colgué el teléfono y miré muy molesta a Inuyasha, quien aún estaba en él suelo.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? —a pesar de estar feliz por lo que había dicho al teléfono, no pude evitar sentirme furiosa por como trató a Houjo —¡Eres un niño! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Pasé por encima de él, entré a mi cuarto azotando la puerta y me tiré en mi cama frustrada. Al poco tiempo me quedé totalmente dormida.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Algo me despertó de mi sueño.

—Kagome, despierta— una voz dulce me susurraba, y una mano acomodaba gentilmente mi cabello, acariciando mi cabeza.

Abrí un poco los ojos y me topé con aquellos grises clavados en los mis. Inuyasha estaba arrodillado junto a mi cama.

—Lo siento—me dijo —siento haberme comportado de esta manera.

Ahora evadió mi mirada. Me dio la espalda y se recargó contra mi cama.

—Hablé con tu madre mientras tomabas tu baño —eso llamó mi atención y me incorporé un poco de mi cama.

—¿Con mi madre?

—Si. Me pidió que la acompañara a una habitación para darme la ropa para la noche. Me encontré con el altar que tenían en él.

—Mi padre—dije con un nudo formándose en mi garganta.

—Lo sé, no quise ser importuno. Tu madre me contó cómo fue muy difícil para ustedes el sobrevivir a esto, lo siento mucho —dijo agachando la cabeza —ella me pidió que cuidara de ti.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —le dije nerviosa. Sentándome por completo en mi cama, colocando mis piernas a su lado. Tomé su rostro con una mano y lo obligué a mirarme —¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo siento—me dijo nuevamente —Aún no sé como controlarme. Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados y tengo tanto miedo que te alejes de mí.

Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Escucha Kagome. Sé que piensas que aún estoy enamorado de Kikyo, pero quiero que sepas que ya no es así. Al principio si, pensé que te parecías a ella, pero estaba tan equivocado —apretó sus puños y me miró. Con pasos lentos y respirando más relajado se inclinó junto a mí —tú me quieres por lo que soy, no intentas cambiarme —tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas —Siento mi corazón acelerar cuando estoy contigo y sin ti no me siento completo. Por eso vengo por ti todos los días que vienes a esta época, no me quiero separar de ti. Kagome, yo te amo.

Sentí como la sangre se me fue a los pies y comenzó a correr desenfrenada por todo mi cuerpo nuevamente. Mi mano que se encontraba entre las de Inuyasha temblaba nerviosa. Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes y profundos.

Una gran sonrisa surcó en mis labios y las lágrimas se juntaron sobre mis ojos. Mis brazos rodearon el cuello de Inuyasha y sin pensarlo uní mis labios con los suyos.

Primero el se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar a mi respuesta. Sonreí separándome un poco, lo miré a los ojos y comencé a dar pequeños besos en su rostro, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz.

Beso, sonrisa, beso, sonrisa. Intentando que se relajara entre mis manos. Cuando le di nuevamente un pequeño beso en los labios, una gran sonrisa le llenó el rostro. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cintura y me abrazó con fervor mientras me besaba.

—Prométeme que no te separarás de mi—le dije aún abrazándolo.

—Te lo prometo. Mientras tenga vida, y si me lo permiten aún después, siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Te amo— le dije sonriendo ante su promesa.

—Yo igual.

Desde entonces vivimos el uno para el otro, desde aquella promesa de luna nueva.

**Quiero que disfruten de mis historias como yo lo hago con muchas de las de ustedes. Dejen sus sugerencias en sus comentarios.**

**¿Leíste toda la historia? ¿Qué te pareció? **

**Deja tu review y más historias seguirán surgiendo. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
